


Rum Busket

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 九大海域，人类与精灵共生，海盗与海军并存，只要拿到六颗宝石，你将成为海上霸主
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 9





	1. 序

在哪里？在哪里？

我寻遍九大海域

我在米德加德流连于肮脏的酒馆

我在阿斯加德徘徊于权利的象征

我在华纳海姆徜徉于迷幻的花海

我在亚尔夫海姆

我在约顿海姆

我在斯瓦塔尔法海姆

我在赫尔海姆

我在尼福尔海姆

我在穆斯贝尔海姆

我与精灵、矮人交谈

我与海盗欢笑

又与海军高歌

六颗宝石唯我所有

九大海域于我掌控

我却唯愿执子之手


	2. Chapter 1 重逢-1

“只要这最后一滴，那老头子就该去和鲨鱼亲吻了。”狭小的房间木门紧闭没有窗户，只能通过木板缝隙漏进来的光和桌上晃动的那一支烛火，依稀辨认出了像是随意塞在房间中的书桌和柜子，以及站在烛火前往杯子中的咖啡里倒下一些液体的黑发男子—Loki Odinson，但是此时此刻他是Loki Gafria。

Loki确认管子中的所有液体都倒入杯中后把它塞入了口袋，他深吸了一口气，咖啡中带着胜利的喜悦钻进他的鼻子，顺着喉咙充满他的胸腔。就是今天，他会取代病死的老船长成为这条商船的新船长。有了年轻、英俊、儒雅、能够兼顾船内医师和测绘师的副船长来做船长，谁会在意那个矮胖的、脾气暴躁的、身体越来越差的（Loki并不否认这是他的功劳）老船长是因为什么原因而死的呢？

Loki理了理领结，唇边勾起笑容。突然安静被打破了，门外传来一阵骚动，听上去有好几个人匆忙的跑过甲板，有一个人中途还停了下来。Loki紧张了起来，他慢慢向后推，小心地挪动到书橱的侧面，这里是推门进来的唯一的盲区。果然十几秒后传来了敲门声：

“船长？船长？！你在吗？”见没人回音又重重的拍了几下，听上去房内是真的没人后才作罢离开了。

Loki等到甲板上完全恢复安静后，才敢小心翼翼地推开门。他开始担心有什么事值得这些水手急于想找一个虚弱的老船长。他们正在回程的路上，没有什么事需要操心。Loki昨晚也曾看过星象，今天就该是风平浪静的一天。他抬起头，阳光好的有些晃眼。

Loki匆匆往船头走去，不少人挤在船头议论纷纷，看到Loki就像溺水者看到了漂浮在水上的木板一样：

“副船长，你终于出现了！前方…前方…前方…”水手紧张地全身发抖，半天吐不出一个字。

“快说！”Loki可没多少耐性消耗在无名小卒身上。

“海盗！！！！！！”瞭望台上的水手补上了话，看着Loki，指向远方。

Loki万万没想到会是这个，他冲到船边，看到远处有一片黑压压的船队往这边驶来，数量绝对不算少，但是距离还不足以看到船上的旗帜。Loki扯着网以最快的速度爬上了瞭望台，夺下了水手手中的单筒望远镜。

他看到了。

他看到了黑色的骷髅旗随风展开。

骷髅旗上交叉着两把短柄的锤子，锤子上隐约还能看到花纹，而那个骷髅和任何海盗旗上的都不同，它是金色的。

金色的………

金色的！！！

Loki来不及擦一擦冒冷汗的手心，他又快速地踩着网爬了下来。金色让他不舒服，就像某个人让他感觉不舒服一样。他飞快地挤过想要拉住他的人群，冲回自己的房间。Loki将桌上的书一本本拿起，又一本本扔到地上。他记得把它夹在了某本星象书中，但是一时半会儿想不起是哪一本了。Loki翻开每一本身边的书，但是看上去和上一本一样无用。终于他在书堆的最下方找到了那本星象书，他飞快地翻着书页，终于停在了某一页上，书缝里夹着一张叠起来的纸。

这是一张破旧的，带着污迹的厚纸。Loki展开了它，一张通缉令，一张海盗的通缉令。可是通缉令上的照片半点不像海盗，金发及肩，耳后留着一束阿斯加德海域的人特有的编发，而他的笑容却比他的金发更加灿烂，也许只有那只被眼罩罩住的左眼才能让人猜到他的海盗身份。

“Thor Odinson。九大海域的十海盗之一，率领‘Thunder Storm’海盗团。传说他能手持短柄铁锤，召唤来暴雨和雷电将对手化为粉末。属于他的海盗旗是交叉的短柄…”Loki小声念着通缉令上的文字，“交叉的短柄铁锤和金色的…金色的骷髅。”

当Loki几年前在肮脏的小巷内看到这张通缉令，并尽力完好无损地揭下它的时候,他从未想到世间会如此巧合。

“Sir…我们找到了船长了。”

“他怎么说？”Loki将通缉令塞在了口袋里，匆匆跟着来找他的水手走回主甲板。

“船长…船长希望…直接投降。他觉得我们只要把他们想要的东西都给他们，这些海盗就会放过…就会让我们平安回到米德加德。”水手声音颤抖，他并不觉得把自己的命交给一群只想把头钻进朗姆酒桶的野蛮人是多么保险的事。

Loki收紧了拳头，他想大声骂这个老头子真是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，但是他还记得书房里那杯冷掉的咖啡。“他为什么这么想？”

Loki想问如何肯定船上有海盗想要的东西，但是水手会错了意。“船长担心海盗团的首领有一把锤子，听说可以召唤雷电把方圆50海里的生物都化为灰烬。”

如此可笑，一个在九大海域间航行过上百次的人居然会相信这种鬼话。Loki穿过挤在甲板上的人群，看到船长正在船头来回踱步。

“Loki，你去哪儿了？我想…我想你已经知道了。海盗船，是的，海盗船。”船长正用他的手帕一遍遍地擦着额头。“我们需要白旗，白旗在哪里？”

Loki冲上前去，指向远处：“可是他们还未进入射程！我们有机会往右拉满舵。”他抬起头看向海面，不，他说错了，海盗船的速度如此之快，船队已经逼近他们了。Loki只能垂下手，无奈地看着船员们升上投降的白旗。

“Thunder Storm”没有发射一枚炮弹，甚至连威胁性的一发也没有。他们只是抛出绳索勾住了商船，架上木板。一小队人踩着木板来到了商船上，领头的就是Thor Odinson。他的确不像海盗，更像是一个英雄。他甚至和缩在墙角边的人们打了打招呼，惹得好几个厨娘还冲他笑了笑。

Loki尽量缩在后面，对于一米八的他有那么点难度，但是他仍然极力缩在了一堆木箱的旁边。他抬起头，勉强能看到Thor Odinson的金发，即使只是这一抹金色也仿佛是在嘲笑他，刺的他胸口一阵疼痛。Loki移开眼，他只希望这个海盗船长带着想要的东西快点离开这艘船，别来妨碍自己人生中如此重大的一天。

“Odinson…Odinson先生，你看我们这样的小商船没有多少东西，这些是我们在各大海域找到的宝物，你们有喜欢的都拿走就是了。来，看看这个，这可是华纳海姆的绸缎，都是供给华纳海姆各个王室的布料，花纹皆为手工编织，一卷就是3000通用币。”

海盗可不会要这些东西，Loki心想。他只能勉强看到Thor Odinson的头动了动。也没有听到说话声，不过很快船长又开始介绍别的东西了。

“这是亚尔夫海姆的精灵宝石。哦，不，这绝不是现实宝石，我这样的商人可碰不到六大宝石，但是这些宝石仍然可以提炼出增强力量的药物。”

“这里还有斯瓦塔尔法海姆铸造的宝剑，矮人们亲手打造，使用斯瓦塔尔海姆中心的火山引起的地火链成，多里夫刚的刀身，铸金的手柄。”

Loki看到金发晃动了下，船长便迫不及待的接了上来，但是声音多了几分慌张：“我们这里…这里还有…”

“够了！我不需要这些，我们来这里只想要你交出船上的一个人…”

Loki抬起头，他有不好的预感。他早该知道这绝对不是倒霉才会遇上Thor Odinson，他感觉到心跳加快，他需要点新鲜空气。Loki下意识地站了起来，才发现Thor Odinson在往自己这边看。

“Loki Gafria！”Thor Odinson看着他，露出一个微笑。

海风吹得Loki的黑发有些凌乱，他仿佛看到那个金发少年张开双臂回过头来喊他：“Loki！”

“Odinson先生，你是说你希望我们交出Lok Gafria？”老船长小心翼翼地问道，他也不想把自己的得力助手交给这群海盗。

刚才还聚集在Loki前面的人群，一瞬间都散了开来，Loki这才回过神来自己可不是物品，自己也该有申辩的权利，在诡辩上如果对手是Thor Odinson，那将会是轻而易举的胜利。

“慢着，我想我应该有选择的权利。Odinson先生，也许对你们海盗来说这很难理解，但是我毕竟是人，并不是船上的物品。我想作为一个人，我可以拒绝你的‘邀请’，我认为十大海岛团之一的海盗船长会开明地答应我的请求，当然，当然我可以为你们接下来的旅程提供许多帮助。”

Thor Odinson觉得有些好笑，小骗子Loki还是那个小骗子，但是我Thor Odinson再也不是那个傻孩子了。他慢慢踱步到Loki的跟前，享受着Loki紧紧抓住护栏，用一种看陌生人的眼神看着他。他走到了Loki的跟前，近到两个人几乎贴在了一起。他看着Loki的眼中透着惊恐，笑着凑到Loki的耳边：

“如果你不希望你的船员们知道你那杯咖啡中的小秘密的话…”


	3. Chapter 1 重逢-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki本以为他就要成为商船船长的那天，十海盗之一的Thor Odinson因追逐他而踏上了商船，无可奈何他将重新面对Thor Odinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有强制上车，不适者请离开

虽然房间不大，还因为时间久远显得破旧，但是房间被打理得整洁而有条理。Thor靠在门上打量着屋子的角角落落，木板的缝隙都被暗灰色的薄纱所遮盖，书桌上摞着一堆堆的厚书，只剩角落里放着一个形状特别的花瓶插着几只华那海姆不会凋谢的花朵。

“Brother，你该感谢我没有戳穿你，让大家知道我们本就是一家人的事实。Gafria，你还真是喜欢母亲。”

“我感谢丑陋的冰霜巨人也不会感谢你。”Loki不断地将航海图纸塞进自己的皮箱里。

“你为什么这么恨我？我以为我才是那个更有理由仇恨的人。”

“呵。”Loki冷笑了一声，继续埋头收拾行李。  
他把书扔进了行李箱又恋恋不舍的拿了出来，行李箱几乎已经被航海图和衣服占满了放不下几本书。

“快点，你这个俘虏。”Thor向来没什么耐心，对于久别重逢的弟弟，他已经等的够久了。

Loki终于磨磨蹭蹭的收拾好了东西，他将皮箱合上，走到Thor的身边。

“走吧。”这句话刚说完，Thor的眼前闪过一道白光，但是多年的打斗经验早已让他的手迎了上去，一把抓住正握着匕首刺向自己胸口的那只手。Loki试了几次都无法挣脱，只能恼羞成怒地等着Thor。

“啧啧啧，Loki，看来你这么多年一点都没有成长。但是我可不一样，”Thor敲了敲自己的眼罩：“我已经不是那个被你的欺骗玩弄，随意让你捅我的男孩子了。”

“你的眼睛是怎么了？”Loki放弃了挣扎，恢复了平静。

Thor摸了摸眼罩：“我的眼睛…”，但是没等他来得及回答，只听到重物落地“哐当”一声，又是一道白光一闪。Thor只觉得脸上一阵刺痛，这次他来不及反应，回过神来小刀已经抵在了喉咙上。

Loki已经换上了一副得意洋洋的神情，他欣赏着Thor脸上划开的那道浅浅的伤口。

“如果我杀了十海盗之一，是不是我就能接替你成为海盗船长？”即使不能成为商船队的船长，位列世界海盗前列也是个不错的选择。

站在船头，黑色的外套随意的搭在肩上，Loki拔出配在腰间的剑大喊道：“所有人以我Loki Odinson船长的命令行动，夺走他们所有的财富！”所有人都在欢呼“Loki！Loki！Loki！”

Loki笑着歪过头：“哥哥，你不觉得我比你更适合这个船长的位置吗？不过，眼袋可不太适合我。”

但是出乎意料的是，这些话并没有如往常一样激怒Thor，他反而笑了。

“弟弟，其实我很想你。”

Loki的心仿佛被一只带着茧子的巨大手掌狠狠揉捏了一番，他的左手几乎颤抖得拿不稳那把匕首了。

但这种感觉稍纵即逝，因为下一秒的他的匕首就被Thor给夺下抛向了远方。Loki整个人都被Thor狠狠压在了地上，Thor跨坐在他的背上用绳子紧紧将Loki的双手捆在了身后。

“Loki，我告诉过你，我不再是你认识的那个Thor Ordinson了。”

Loki试图将头扭过来好让他狠狠看一看Thor的嘴脸，但是Thor把他摁的很紧，他只能将自己摆成一个扭曲的姿势。

“你怎么敢？你怎么敢…”

“怎么敢戏弄一个骗子吗？Loki？”

不是这样的，不是这样的…Thor Odinson，你怎么可以拿这句话开玩笑，你怎么可以这样随意的抛出这句话就像你从未在意过它一样。

最终Loki还是被Thor绑着推出了船舱，他走之前看了一眼那个可怜的老船长。他不知道这个船长会不会回到他的书房喝那杯冷掉的咖啡，然后一命呜呼，到时候他可没法找任何人求救了。

Loki被绳子绑在了甲板的桅杆上，绳子被缠得很紧，以确保Loki没有可能逃跑。整个船队掉头，往米德加德的另一边开去。原来他们也要去米德加德，当然，海盗们不会犯傻和商船一个路线，正大光明地在米德加德海域最大的港口登陆，他们选择米德加德大陆的背面，那里与约顿海姆的大片冰山相连，船只进去很容易迷失方向，但是海盗们总能找到方法穿过那些冰川，抵达海盗们的天堂—加勒比海。

所有的海盗都在船舱内庆祝胜利，如果抓住Loki算是胜利的话，哦对了，海盗们在带走Loki的同时忍不住带走了船上所有的阿斯加德佳酿。

船舱内一片欢声笑语，Loki可以通过船舱内的烛光看到他们又唱又跳，蠢兮兮地搭在一起跳着踢踏舞唱着海盗歌。

“真是一群粗俗的人。”Loki移开了视线，他抬头仰望星空，这是他每个晚上最享受的事。他发现星空被快速移动的云层遮盖了，猜测很快会有雨水，毕竟他们改变了航线，米德加德另一边的天气通常都很糟糕。

船舱的门“吱呀”一声打开了，Loki低下头看看谁走了出来。一个大个子手里拿了个酒瓶摇摇晃晃地朝他走了过来，Loki眯起眼睛，发现走过来的人是Thor Odinson的时候他还是稍稍松了口气。

Thor喝了很多酒，浓烈的酒气扑面而来，他的脸泛着红光，眼睛通红，看样子可不只是喝了几瓶这么简单。Thor Odinson，抓到自己就这么让你愉快吗？

Thor的左手一下子撑在了桅杆上，力气之大使得桅杆都晃动了两下，Loki本能地想往后退，可惜只是徒劳地和桅杆贴得更紧了。也许他的哥哥是来揍他一顿的，这想法不禁让他害怕起来，要知道即使是7年前，Thor的一拳也足够让人痛上好一阵子了。但是Loki盯着Thor看了半天，Thor也没说一句话，只是单纯注视着Loki而已。这让Loki不自在，他想开口说点什么，但是又不想做那个先说先输的人，所以他也只是抬头看着Thor。

”啪嗒 啪嗒”，是雨水打到甲板上的声音。Loki抬了抬头，雨水还是不合时宜地落了下来。他可不指望Thor会让他进屋取暖，只希望雨很快就停。本以为Thor会就这样回到船舱，没想到Thor反而开口了：

“为什么要走？”

这句话一下子把Loki拉回了7年前的那个晚上，即使现在回忆起来胸口仍然一阵闷痛。Loki白了Thor一眼，转过头去：

“哼，你倒不是忘了父亲在遗嘱里给你留下了所有的财产，而给我留下了一本书。一本书！父亲说什么无论怎样我都是他儿子的话都是假的！你带着所有的财产离开那个小镇，而我就抱着那本书老死在那里吗？”Loki只觉得自己的眼眶发热，他在那天晚上离开的时候就发誓把这一切都尘封在记忆深处了，而Thor的出现又把这一切翻搅了出来。

Thor被质问地一时语塞， 嘴唇动了很久才结结巴巴地说道：

“我本来…我本来就想和你共享这份财产，和你一起坐船离开小镇的，你却抢走了那些钱一个人走了。”

Loki就那样注视着Thor的眼睛，想以此判别这些话到底是真的还是假的，但他很快放弃了，轻笑着移开了眼。

但是Thor却加快了语速，越说越激动：“你毁了所有的这一切，你看看现在的我，看看我的眼睛！”见Loki没有反应，他扯起了Loki的领子：“你是怎么坐上了这个副船长的位置，听说那个船长喜欢年轻的男孩子是吗？”

Loki现在后悔和不清醒的Thor Odinson讨论过往了，但是事到如今已经晚了。雨越下越大，Loki只希望Thor被雨浇湿后清醒一点，快点滚回他的船舱。但是没有得到回答的Thor更加用力地扯起了Loki的领子，Loki的手腕因为拉扯被身后的绳子磨的生疼。

“让我来看看你是怎么勾引那个船长的？”

“什么？”Loki不知道Thor这句话是什么意思，那个船长的确是个喜欢年轻男孩子的人，晚上总是有不同的水手会进他的卧室。但是Loki与船长第一次见面开始就未被邀请过，也许只是自己看上去就是会直接拒绝他的人。

现在根本不是想这些的时候。Thor居然开始扯开自己的衣领。

“Hey！Thor，你冷静一点。你到底要干什么？Thor，Thor！”但是Thor根本不理睬他，一瞬间已经完全扯开了Loki的衬衣。

“Thor，我为我所有做过的事道歉。对不起，对不起，我可以帮你成为最强的海盗，所以停下来，求你停下来！”不知是因为恐惧还是冰冷的雨水，Loki抖得厉害，他拼命想挣脱手上的绳索但是只是让手腕被摩擦得更疼了，无奈之下他只能选择用脚去抵住Thor，但是Thor力气大的没有任何用。

“道歉？”Thor停下了手，眯着眼盯着Loki。

“我真心道歉，Thor，Thor，我们停手，我们停手…”

“你这点连个利息都算不上！”Thor根本没有理会Loki的求饶，他开始扯Loki的裤子，一两下就把裤子扯了下来。

“放心，我会比那个老头子更让你满足的。”Thor在Loki耳边低语，惹得Loki眼眶一阵发热，他想哭却因为不断落在脸上的雨水而哭不出来。

Thor把Loki的两腿托起夹在两臂之间，湿漉漉的手顺着臀瓣探向秘处。他毫不留情将冰凉的手指直接深深插了进去。

“唔…不，哥哥，求你…我做不到。”Loki本能地扭动着，但只是徒劳地让手指更深。

“嗯哼，还很紧啊，弟弟！”Thor只是插进了一根手指，却被Loki后穴夹得生疼，这种疼痛感却越发刺激了Thor的神经，他用手指在Loki的内部里不停的摩擦，搅动着抚摸内壁上一处处折痕。

Loki渐渐地察觉到自己的身体发生了变化，一开始单纯地疼痛却变成了某种怪异的渴望。只是一根手指而已，连他自己都开始觉得自己是不是真得在期待什么。

很快，Thor已经用三个手指在Loki的小穴中搅动了起来，Loki不自主地翘起了臀部。

“哼。你果真喜欢，要不要来一点酒精？”Thor拿起酒瓶往自己的嘴里又灌了一大口，顺手将因为雨水贴在额前的刘海理到了一边。

“什么？”Loki不理解Thor在说什么，因为Thor抽出了手指而突然间觉得失落，但只是一瞬间，Loki的穴口被插入了什么东西，这才让Loki反应过来，他大喊起来：

“不，Thor，求你，不要这样！”但已经来不及了，他感觉到冰凉的液体被灌进了小穴，Loki闭上了眼，作为医生他很清楚会怎样，但是酒精起效地比他想的更快，Loki开始变得恍惚，他的眼泪不受控制地流了出来。

Thor将剩余的红酒悉数倒在了Loki的胸前，混着雨水将Loki的衬衫染成了粉红色。他终于满意地脱掉了裤子，直接挺入了因为酒精作用而不停抽动的小穴。

Loki已经无法分清自己是在炼狱还是天堂，自己是因为酒精还是性的快感，每次总是像在这大雨中快要溺水而死的时候又被Thor捞了上来，他疯狂摇着头大喊着Thor的名字，企求Thor给予他快感而不是总是在他快要达到高潮时嘎然而止。

“Thor，Thor！”Loki终于在Thor又一次深深的抽插后达到了高潮，他整个人控制不住地痉挛，他想抱住这个在他体内横冲直撞的男人，但是限于被困住的双手，他只能用脚夹紧Thor的腰尽力往前凑。

雨下得很大，Loki只记得自己被无尽地索求直到自己失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前两个人并未是恋爱关系，以前也从来不是。  
> 但是大家应该能从他们的表现中看出有人爱着，有人还没意识到自己爱着。


	4. Chapter 1 重逢-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki试图想要袭击Thor来逃脱，但是失败了，作为俘虏被绑在了桅杆上，遇上了醉醺醺的Thor......

Loki觉得自己在下沉， 在海中一直往下落，往下落，他开始呼吸困难，他的手伸出想抓住什么的但是什么都没有，就在他以为他会窒息死亡的时候，他突然醒了过来。

他努力睁开眼，适应了一会儿房间内的黑暗，他发现他已经不在甲板上了，他躺在一个小房间里，身上盖着被子。他觉得自己正在一阵阵发热，用手搭了搭额头，兴许是发烧了。他想撑起身去看看自己的行李箱在哪里，他记得放了些药进去。但是他刚撑起来，全身的疼痛和一阵阵眩晕又让他倒了下去。

下半身的剧烈疼痛让他他的记忆又回到了几个小时前，他不知道Thor为什么会做那样的事。过去的7年他为了能在商船上站稳脚跟，花了太多气力，根本无暇想起记忆中的宁静小镇和这个强壮的金发男人。直到他揭下了小路上的悬赏通缉，像是揭下了某个封印在心口上的封条。他开始经常想起这个男人，但又因为自己想起他而感到厌恶，而就在昨天这个男人又闯入了他的生活。

Loki实在是不能理解Thor昨晚的一切是为了什么？是想要羞辱他还是长期的海上生活让他真的欲/求/不/满？他没有找到答案，眼皮沉得不让他多思考一分钟。Loki翻了个身又蜷缩着睡了过去。

Loki一晚上都被光怪陆离的梦给折磨，当中醒来很多次，每一次都比前一次更加难受，他烧的厉害，喉咙也火烧一样得痛，他想起来看看有没有水，但是连撑起来的力气都没有就再一次跌入了梦境中。

Loki站在门口，望着房间内喧闹的人们。许多人挤在吧台向酒保讨要一杯杯美酒，男人和女人肩搭着肩，欢声高唱。小酒馆的金色晃得刺眼。Loki看到了Hogan、Volstagg，然后他转头又看到了Sif和…Thor。Thor穿着一身银色的盔甲和一顶戴着小翅膀的头盔，他兴奋异常地不停扔下手中喝空的杯子，又拿起一杯继续倒入口中。他转过头大声和Sif说：“Sif！等到我赚够了钱，我就带你一起走！”

Oh…Loki想起来了，这是父亲去世三个月前，Thor第一次获得了阿斯加德大陆勇士大赛的冠军。这个大赛是崇尚力量的阿斯加德大陆每年最重要的比赛，而Loki可能是这片大陆上唯一对这个赛事一点都不感兴趣的人了。

上帝啊，如果我真的是将死之人，为什么不让我想起一些美好的过往！

这么想着，Loki眼前的世界模糊了起来。他感到有些晕眩就闭上了眼。等他再睁开眼，一下子无法适应刺眼的阳光，然后他看清了。

还是少年样子的他和同样是少年样子的Thor坐在海边的堤坝上。这是他们小镇与外界的边界，小的时候他和Thor经常来这里，但是渐渐地，只有他一个人坐在这里发呆了。

“Loki！我想离开这里！”Thor突然站起来，张开双臂，“我要乘船离开这里去看看更远的世界！”

Loki抬起头，看到他的兄弟眼中闪着亮光，阳光在他周围晃出光晕。

“嗯，我也想离开这里。”其实Loki并不介意留在这个小镇，镇里的图书馆馆长昨天才刚刚问了他愿不愿意以后接替他的位子。但是也许和Thor一起出海是一个更好的选择，Loki看着手上那本刚从图书馆借出来的《霍克船长历险记》，“也许做个海盗挺不错的。”

“Loki，当然不！为什么要成为肮脏、邪恶，从来不做好事的海盗。我要成为海/jun中的一员，去惩治那些像海盗一样的恶人。”

Loki记得自己反驳了什么，但是他听不清了，吵闹声划破了他的梦境。Loki醒了过来，他感觉到门外有人在争吵，但是自己却连睁开眼的力气都没有。

“船长，这些药非常宝贵！我们怎可以随随便便用在一个俘虏身上？之前我们的人染病也都用不了这些药，最后有两个兄弟死了的事你记得吗？况且，我看这男的就有种病怏怏的感觉，即使我们给他用了药，也不见得会有好转，还白白浪费了这些宝贵的药物。我们还是直接把他扔海里吧，不就是损失了一个俘虏吗？”

所以自己是要死了么？自己就要在一条海盗船上被扔到冰冷的海里去了吗？Loki知道自己该挣扎着去告诉Thor他有药，但是他实在是累了，他怕自己醒来Thor会带着船员一起折磨他。高烧烧的他脑子一团浆糊，他甚至觉得死在Thor的手里是个不错的主意。就在他再一次失去意识之前，他感觉到有人走了进来，把他拖了起来。所以他就要被扔到海里了？也许冰凉的海水还能给他降降温，真是个好主意。Loki笑了笑又往托起他的人身上靠了靠就睡了过去。

Thor想抱着Loki，转到自己的房间，那里更通风一些，或许对疾病有好处。Thor知道因为Loki所做的事改变了自己的人生，他怎么惩罚Loki都不为过，但是他仍然对于自己昨天晚上的行径表示后悔。

时间回到几个小时前，Thor早上起床的时候首先是一阵阵地头痛，然后他想起了昨晚的事，该死的酒精控制了他的脑子却没有损坏他的记忆。他记得自己干了自己名义上的弟弟，他记得Loki哭着昏了过去。Thor倒回了被窝里，Oh，波塞冬啊，我到底是为什么会做出这种事？！

Thor继续在床上躺了好一会儿，昨晚的事情已经发生了，至少现在他可没办法倒退回这件可以说是惨烈的事情发生之前，那他作为不惧任何风暴的海盗就该勇敢去面对。

Thor起床喝了两杯水，准备去看看那个小混蛋怎么样了。他趁着海盗的弟兄们都还未起床，偷偷溜到了底下的小房间。昨天晚上，他最终还是不忍心将晕过去的Loki扔在大雨中，他醉醺醺地把Loki拖进了货仓旁边的小屋子，这本来也就是用来关押俘虏用的。他脱掉了黏在Loki身上湿漉漉的衣服，随便找了件衣服给Loki换上，又尽可能地把Loki弄干净了才离开。

他推进门，看到Loki还睡着松了一口气，等他走进后却察觉出一些反常，Loki紧紧皱着眉头，脸上和脖子上都泛着不自然的红晕，Thor慌忙将手探上去，才发现Loki发着高烧。

这下Thor真的焦躁了起来，他马上拿着毛巾去昨日刚汲满雨水的水桶里浸湿又绞干，敷在Loki的额头上。

他知道他们的医生Eir不会那么早起，但是他等不及了。

“咚咚咚”Thor使劲敲着医生的房门。过来开门的却是Valkyrja-海盗团最英勇的女武神。她只是匆忙套了件衣服连扣子还差两颗，揉着头发，非常不满于来客的打扰。

“Oh…Valkyrja，我找…”

“Thor，即使你是船长，我照样可以砍下你的一只手。”Valkyrja抽出挂在门口的剑抵在Thor的手掌上。

“我需要找Eir…Lo，我们的俘虏他情况很糟糕。”

“因为一个俘虏你就来打扰Eir？”

“Val，无论怎样你不该这么对船长。”Eir从Valkyrja身后探出头来，她已经穿上了外套，金发拢在了一边。

两人最终还是没有理会Valkyrja的抱怨，来到了Loki的床边。Eir摸了一下额头，又用古怪的仪器捣鼓了一下。做完这一切，她示意Thor走出房间。

“他需要吃退烧药，否则很难撑过去。”

“那就给他吃啊！”

Eir不明白为什么他的船长需要对一个俘虏这么伤心，正在他们争执不下的时候，Fandral走了过来。天知道他只是想去再找找还剩不剩阿斯加德的酒，怎么就会碰上他们的海盗船长在和船员吵架。

“Fandral在听完他们争执的内容后，叹气道：“Eir，你就给他药吧！”

“当然，我应该给他药，什么？Fandral？你说什么？这个俘虏不是欺骗Thor的恶棍吗？我们本不就应该让他自己跳下跳板吗？”

“Eir，是这样的，嗯…Loki，那个俘虏不太一样。”Fandral与Loki和Thor一起长大，他想他从没见过像Thor和Loki这样复杂的兄弟关系。

Fandral看向Thor，Thor皱着眉点了点头。“嗯…Eir，Thor和这个俘虏，如果你愿意的话，你可以称呼他为Loki，他实际上…是Thor的弟弟，嗯…不是亲生的。尽管他是个喜欢惹麻烦的弟弟，但是Thor也并没有想要让他去死。”

Eir沉默了，她看了看房间，终于松口了，“好吧，我是说，当然，我去给你拿。你最好找个谁看着他，定期给他换一下额头上的毛巾，如果他衣服湿了最好也给他擦一下身子。”

“不用，我会亲自照顾他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Eir是北欧神话的医药女神，Frigga的侍女  
> 2.抖森曾经给霍克船长配音


	5. Chapter 1 重逢-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】Loki觉得自己快死了，死在自己兄弟的手里，但是Thor也许并不是这么想。。。

Loki觉得自己在下沉， 在海中一直往下落，往下落，他开始呼吸困难，他的手伸出想抓住什么的但是什么都没有，就在他以为他会窒息死亡的时候，他突然醒了过来。

他努力睁开眼，适应了一会儿房间内的黑暗，他发现他已经不在甲板上了，他躺在一个小房间里，身上盖着被子。他觉得自己正在一阵阵发热，用手搭了搭额头，兴许是发烧了。他想撑起身去看看自己的行李箱在哪里，他记得放了些药进去。但是他刚撑起来，全身的疼痛和一阵阵眩晕又让他倒了下去。

下半身的剧烈疼痛让他他的记忆又回到了几个小时前，他不知道Thor为什么会做那样的事。过去的7年他为了能在商船上站稳脚跟，花了太多气力，根本无暇想起记忆中的宁静小镇和这个强壮的金发男人。直到他揭下了小路上的悬赏通缉，像是揭下了某个封印在心口上的封条。他开始经常想起这个男人，但又因为自己想起他而感到厌恶，而就在昨天这个男人又闯入了他的生活。

Thor又在脸盆中拧了拧毛巾，重新敷在Loki的额头上。Loki的烧一直反反复复，船上的药几乎都用上了，终于在烧了三天后热度退了下来。

“你准备拿他怎么办？”

“你说你为了逮住他所以才走到现在，那然后呢？”

“你抓住他又不准备杀了他，那他留着能干什么？”

Thor靠在墙边看着还未醒来的Loki，开始考虑这些他从未思考过的问题，这些问题在过往的7年中从来未困扰过他。

自从那一天醒来，家里只剩下他一个人的时候，他就开始追寻Loki的踪迹。一开始他设想过很多可能，比如Loki被进屋的强盗给拐走了，比如Loki只是因为急需用钱而拿走了那些财产，终于他停止为Loki找借口，承认就是这个忘恩负义的小子偷走了他的全部毁掉了他的未来。从这之后，不管经历什么，他只知道一定要找到Loki，无论如何一定要找到Loki，这个执念在他的心里挥之不去，他为这种执念找到了一个很好的理由，向Loki复仇。

即使成为了十海盗之一，甚至听说了只要夺取六颗散落在九个大陆各处的无限宝石就可以站在海盗之巅，成为海盗之王，实现所有不可能的事这样的传说后，他心中的第一个目标仍然是找到Loki，狠狠的教训一下这个小骗子。

但是这个小骗子自从那天晚上后彻底消失了，他们所住的小镇不大，几乎所有人都相互认识，可是没有人再看见过Loki，即使是图书馆馆长都不知道Loki去了哪里。

他找了很久，终于在2年前的某一天抓到了这个背叛者的尾巴。那一天他正在中庭大陆某个小城市的港口上向一个自称有一些宝石相关情报的小混混打探消息。Thor觉得这纯粹是浪费时间，这个混混满口胡话，只是想从传说中的海盗“雷神”这里骗一笔钱。Thor直接扯着这个混混的衣领把他拽了起来。

然后，他看到了，不远处一个黑发的男子匆匆从小巷里走出来，往小镇另一边的港口走去。Thor手一松，小混混一屁股摔在了地上。

Thor可管不上连滚带爬逃走的那个混混，他飞快地跑着跟上那个男子，虽然只是一个远处的侧影，但是直觉告诉他那就是Loki。Thor感觉到自己的心脏也因为触碰到渴望的边界而在胸腔中鼓动，他太兴奋了，以至于差点踏入了禁区。

一个海/jun正在港口盘查船只，Thor猛然刹住了车。他这才发现已经追着Loki来到了小镇上正规运输的港口。Thor慌忙往后退了两步，躲到一堆木箱的背后。这个小镇离海/jun/基/地非常近，Thor的船队只敢停在小镇的管辖海域外，坐着小木船登上小镇。就在刚才，差一点点他就要被那个海/jun看到了。

Thor从箱子后探出头，这下看清楚了，他在追的那个男人的的确确就是Loki Odinson。Loki一边将一张纸小心折叠放入口袋，一边在和那个海/jun说着什么。比起五年前刚成年的他，脸庞的轮廓更显犀利，神情举止也带着恰到好处的伪装。看样子他只是和这个海/jun寒暄了两句就离开了，Thor捏紧拳头不甘心在这里放过Loki，但是即使是他，也不太可能一个人抓住Loki并在海/jun的眼皮子底下全身而退。他看着Loki登上了一艘船，默默记下了船的名字。

Thor花了一年时间，查清楚了Loki登上的这艘船是一艘商船，属于一个经验丰富的贸易商人，他甚至掌握了这艘商船的行驶轨迹。这艘船每周都会往返于中庭的各个港口，每三个月会远航一次去往阿斯加德大陆和华纳海姆大陆，带回一些珍奇的货物，但是他仍然不知道Loki只是偶尔乘上了那艘船，还是在船上工作。他当然希望是后者，否则他这一年的努力将会回到起点。

Thor找到了那个刚刚登船成为他的海盗团一员的小伙子Freyr。就在前几天，Freyr带着他的妹妹找到Thor的船，无惧拔出剑的几个海盗，径直走到Thor的跟前，希望能收留他们兄妹。Thor看着这个英俊的青年，想起了登上海盗船的自己，没有多想就把他们留了下来，想不到这么快就能派上用处。

Thor打听到那艘商船正在招水手，他让Freyr伪装成普通人去应征，很快他得到了好消息，Loki就在船上，作为副船长、医生和测绘师掌握着船上的重要权力。他甚至打探到了老船长最近的身体日渐虚弱，这让他产生了怀疑。他了解Loki，既然他当初会带着所有的财产离开，他就不会甘于做这艘商船的副手。果然在Freyr的跟踪下，他发现Loki每个月总有那么一天会在早晨带着杯咖啡进入船长的书房。某一天，Freyr等着Loki走出书房后，悄悄摸进船长的书房带了点咖啡回来给Eir检查，这才证实了咖啡中混着慢性毒药，提取自亚尔夫海姆一种精灵食用的花朵，无色无味，只有服用到了一定的量才会致死。为了摧毁Loki的美梦，Thor决定在Loki下药的最后一天登上商船。他沉浸在将要抓到Loki的兴奋之情中，根本无暇去想带回Loki以后要做什么。

“Thor，Thor……”Fandral探进身，打断了Thor的思绪，他看了一眼床上的Loki，小声说道：“你忘记了我们今天得开个会？关于时间宝石的新线索。”

“抱歉，我忘了…”

“吾友，你得休息一下。否则Loki醒来第一件事就是干掉你成为这里的船长。”

“哈哈哈哈…我即使一个月不吃不睡，他也不是我的对手。”Thor边说边合上了门。

Loki是在晚餐的时候醒来的，他迷迷糊糊翻了几次身，花了很久才彻底清醒过来，抬起手探了探额头没有烧，身体各处的疼痛也消失了，除了许久未动的四肢有些僵硬外，其他一切看上去都恢复了正常。

房间比他上一次醒来时的那间宽敞了很多，家具也看上去精致了不少。床上也扑着厚厚的兽皮和绒毯，他的额头上还压着一块毛巾。

这里是哪里？是天堂吗？

Loki有些意外自己死后不是前往地狱，而是来到天堂。毕竟他耍弄了这么多的人，又差点害死了一个收留他的船长，而最过分的是拿走了他兄弟的全部财产以致于他的兄弟沦落成了一个海盗。他可从没期许过上帝了解他的难处，毕竟如果真的有上帝的话，那也一定是站在他哥哥那一边，谁不想站在Thor这边呢？

所以上帝居然怜悯他没有让他走入传说中的赫尔海姆？这个发现让他惊讶不已又万分可笑，死前没有人在意他，死后却受到了神明的眷顾。

Loki觉得自己呆在床上已经太久了，他跳下床，但是没有站稳，一个踉跄摔在了地板上。他站起身时才发现并不是因为自己躺了太久才感到地面在晃动，而是地板真的在晃动。他这才反应过来冲到床边拉开了窗帘，窗外一片漆黑，黑的像是所有灵魂都要被吸进去一样。

所以......他还是在船上？难道这是驶往赫尔海姆的幽灵船？

Loki没有找到鞋，但是他也管不了这么多。他带着疑虑拉开门，原来这是船舱的最上层。依稀能看到下层透出的光以及能听到欢闹声，所以这里到底是哪里？他顺着灯光找到了楼梯，晚上的甲板潮湿，寒气从脚底钻入身体，Loki并不在乎。他心头的疑虑更重了，也许聪明如他已经猜到了答案，但是他不敢相信。Loki走到了船头，身旁就是那根带有悲惨记忆的桅杆，身后的亮光来自总是在晚上喝酒吃肉欢声笑语的海盗们。

Loki一时间有些恍惚，海风鼓动着Loki的单衣，他站上船头的栏杆，看着海水被劈开卷起浪花，他一瞬间有这样直接跳下去的冲动。

“Loki？”

Loki转过身，发现居然是和Thor从小玩到大的Fandral。在所有Thor的朋友中，只有Fandral还算看上去顺眼。

Fandral只是想去解手，一开门看到穿着单衣的黑发男子已经将半个身子探出栏杆外，直接连酒也吓醒了。

“Thor为什么没有杀我？”

“这…”Fabdral回答不上来，也觉得自己没有资格替Thor回答这个问题。“Loki，你先下来。我去找Thor，你等一下。”

“不用了。”Loki从栏杆上跳下来，“你能为我指路回到原来的房间吗？我不记得是怎么到这里的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在阶段，两个人对于自己对于对方都非常混乱，距离理清还有很长一段路。


	6. Chapter 1 重逢-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】Loki终于醒了，他不知道Thor 为什么没有杀了他。。。

Thor一听到Loki醒了，扔掉了手中的朗姆酒和鸡腿，往楼上冲去。但是到了门口又一个急刹车停了下来，他为什么要对一个曾经的叛徒，现在的囚犯这么关心呢？他自认已经尽到了做哥哥的义务，为了救他把其他船员至于生病无药的危险之中，接下来应该要让他为所做过的一切付出代价。当然他再也不会做那晚做过的事了。

Thor推门进来的时候，Loki正在翻看Thor放在桌子上的资料。一看到Thor进来，Loki几乎就从座位上弹了起来，扔掉手中的那几张羊皮航海图，退到了墙根，握紧的拳头不受控制地在颤抖。

“Loki，你最好清楚你现在是什么身份，你是一个囚犯，是一个俘虏，不要随便动我的东西！”

见Thor没有要上前的意思，Loki稍稍放松了下来：“你在找时间宝石？”

“不关你的事！”

Loki看向那堆被写的乱糟糟的地图，比例尺画的根本不对，看上去一样大的岛屿在现实中差距很大，航线也不太对，图上缺失了很多本该存在的部分。

“你的测绘师真的是太糟糕了，或许你可以聘请我担任你的测绘师，我可以毫不惭愧地说我能帮你找到时间宝石。或者更多，帮助你完成那个传说。‘六颗宝石，九陆归一’。”Loki歪着头，如曾经一样试探Thor。

但是Thor的表情并没有产生任何波澜，他沉默了一会儿开口道：“然后等着你把我们带到斯瓦塔尔法海姆的烈焰里活活烧死还是尼福尔海姆的浓雾里慢慢变成骷髅？”

真是傻子，如果我真这么做，我又怎么能全身而退？

Loki见Thor无意修复两人的关系，他耸耸肩，重新钻进了被子，他拉上被子转过身：“看来我们的交易告吹了，那不介意的话就允许我这个大病初愈的人再睡一觉。”

“你可以睡，但是不是在这里，病好了就滚回下面的房间去。”Thor上前一把扯开被子，Loki的整个人抖动了一下，本能让他蜷缩了起来。

“船长，二号船和三号船需要和你汇报一下库存武器的…Oh…抱歉我没有敲门。”Valkyrja和往常一样直接推门进来，却看到了自己的船长站在床边，而他的弟弟却以诡异的姿势躺在床上，她是不是选错了时间？

“没关系，Valkyrja，我这就过去。麻烦你带这个囚犯回他自己的房间。Loki，别怪我没提醒你，Valkyrja被叫作海盗团的女武神，别做蠢事。”Thor说完就出去了，Loki看着眼前这个穿着盔甲，肌肉比自己更结实的女人，他看不出自己能占上什么便宜，只能乖乖跟着她走下楼。

Valkyrja并不关心眼前这个好看的男人，对于他和Thor两人看上去扯不清的关系和没什么兴趣，倒是Loki注意到了她身上大大小小的伤疤：“你是真的女武神，还是只是一个名号？”

“你在说什么？”

“传说阿斯加德统治者手下有一支女性菌/队，她们骁勇善战，被受封为女武神。六年前君主派她们前往完成一项秘密任务，但是…传闻女武神们在这项任务中全军覆没，没有人从那项任务中回来。”Loki满意的看着眼前的女人从不屑转为惊慌又变得愤怒，可惜他还没来得及赞赏自己的聪慧，就被女人用刀子抵在喉咙口压在了墙上。

“我可不是你的哥哥！会对你带着仁慈之心一再退让，你要是再敢随意拿别人的过去妄加揣测，下一次你这颗漂亮的脑袋就会和你的身体彻底分家。”

看着Loki犹豫地点了点头，Valkyrja才把刀收了回来。Loki摸摸自己的脖子，这女人绝不只是在要挟他，被抵着的地方隐隐作痛，Loki摸上去，发现划开了一道浅浅的口子。

还好Valkyrja没有再对他动粗，把他塞进了那间破旧的小房间，锁上锁后就离开了。终于只剩下Loki一个人了，他疲累的倒在了床上，醒来后一直绷紧的神经终于放松了下来。他甚至想要感谢女武神把他的房间锁了起来，就像是在他和Thor之间立起来了一道屏障，虽然可笑的是钥匙在Thor那边。幸亏看上去Thor除了那天酩酊大醉之外，并不会对他再做出什么可怕的举动。

Loki觉得自己的身体是休息好了，但是大脑却遭遇了一顿毒打，他翻来覆去睡不着觉，只能重新坐起身。他记得自己包里有一些助眠的药草，好在房间内有煤油灯和火柴，他就着煤油灯上部的热度薰着香草，让人安心的香味在这个小房间里扩散开来。

Loki想起刚才看到的那张图纸，他从小木板床上跳起来，在自己的行李箱里找了半天，翻出一本泛黄的厚书。

《海盗之王》，封面上画着一个女人，她手中持盾，在她的腰间挂着六色宝石的腰链。这是一本讲述久远神话的旧书，九大大陆的子民多多少都听过这个故事。传说中的登上海盗之巅的女海盗，被称为复仇女神的Nemesis，她将自己的游历与天空结合，将自己的力量与花朵交融，将自己的当下与鲜血凝结，将自己的内心与太阳缠绕，将自己的过往与林木融合，将自己的灵魂与金子混搅，阴阳相抵，最终铸就了可以主宰世界的无限宝石。Nemesis使用无限宝石将本就完整的一片大陆撕裂开变成了九大陆地，海盗们再也不是被孤立在大陆以外的群体，他们宰着船进入了各个大陆，使得整个星球被海盗所真正主宰，从此迎来了大海盗时代。但是Nemesis自此消失了，没有人知道她去了哪里，也没有人知道那些宝石去了哪里……

一直以来有太多人因为这个传说趋之若鹜地去寻找宝石，但是至今还没有人真正宣布自己找到了其中的某颗宝石。Thor不会真的相信这种骗骗小孩的神话吧？

Loki合上书，叹了口气。就像Thor说的那样，这关他什么事呢，Thor想要找寻时间宝石也好，想要成为海盗之首也好，这些事情都和Loki没什么关系，七年前他早已做出决定和Thor分道扬镳，而Thor现在也没有要和他和好的打算，那他到底在操心什么呢？他会被抓住不过是个意外，等到船靠岸后，他就会趁机逃走，永远地离开Thor Odinson。

兴许是草药起了作用，Loki陷入了沉沉的睡眠之中。

虽然是俘虏，但是也没有人来强制Loki起床。Loki这次没有做奇怪的梦，直到甲板上断断续续的脚步声传来才迷迷糊糊地醒过来，身体和大脑得到了充分的休息，Loki终于恢复了精神。过不多久，从门上的口子塞进了早饭，Thor的确没有像是针对一个真的俘虏一样折磨他的意思，早餐着实不错，甚至松饼的甜度都符合他挑剔的要求，这让Loki喜悦了起来，他可不在乎被关在这样一间屋子里，更是乐的见不着Thor，他终于有时间好好整理一下那些制作到一半的航线图了。

每天都会有人将三餐送到他的房间，对Loki来说可以说是丰盛了，除了大块的肉和鱼以外甚至还有蔬菜和小甜食。过了几天Loki发现，门有时候锁有时候不锁，通常晚餐后收走空盘子的时候门就可以打开，一直到第二天早上来送早餐的人才会重新把它锁上。Loki不知道这是送餐人的疏忽还是Thor的有意而为，总之一直窝在这个破旧的房间里也把他憋坏了，终于他在某一天晚上，估摸着海盗们都应该已经睡了的时候拧开了房门。他其实只是想去甲板上待一会儿，吹吹海风也看一下久违的星象，但是走出房门后居然发现甲板上有一处还亮着灯光。这么晚还有人在干什么呢？

对Loki来说最难地就是压抑自己的好奇心，他就是喜欢去窥探那些危险的秘密。Loki尽量小心地移到门口，将耳朵贴在门上。

“如果我们收到的情报没有错误的话，时间宝石应该在米德加德大陆上被叫做美国的国家，美国有着中庭最大的海/jun基地，我们要怎么到哪里？”

“的确…我们的船不可能深入腹地。”

“如果我们在加勒比停船，再前往那里呢？”

“我们是海盗！我们怎么能到大陆上停留这么久，到处都是我们的通/缉/令，我们也不熟悉路地上的势力分布。这样子无非是送死…”

这个声音是Thor的声音。

“那怎么办？没有一条路走的通？”

“也许我们需要一些计谋。”

“比如说？”

“我们可以伪装。在加勒比那里找一条商船，利用商船进入美国。”

“怎么搞到那些商船许可？”

“这得等上岸了看看有没有门道。”

有一些声音Loki并不熟悉，但是有几个声音听上去是Fandral和其他几个Thor的幼时玩伴。还有一个女声，是Sif！原来她也在这里。

Loki变得有些动摇，没有注意到头地上有一个用于警告的铃铛，他想抬头看看那个女人是不是sif，直接撞了上去，铃铛发出巨大的响声。

“谁？谁在那里？”会议室的人纷纷冲出来，但是屋外什么人都没有，只有铃在那里摇晃。

“Loki！！！”Thor知道是他，从小就喜欢做这些偷偷摸摸的事，真不该心慈手软给他留了一道口。他愤怒地冲到楼下的那间屋子直接推开了门，发现Loki正坐在床上看书。

“你不要装了，Loki！我知道是你在偷听！在这个船上只有你会做出这种卑鄙的事！”

Loki本不想和Thor争执，但是一瞬间他觉得有点委屈，Thor这么说就像把他一个人给割裂开了一样：“Brother，偷听实在是说的太难听了，门就这样开着，我只是散步正好听到了而已，你们也没在门上写不准站在附近啊。”

Loki轻佻的态度更是让Thor恼火，他冲上前挥起拳头，但是就在差点揍在Loki脸上的时候，Thor收手了，手就这么举在半空中：“我以为给你一个机会你会慢慢变好，可惜是我太相信你了，你不是我的弟弟了。”说完就锁上门离开了。

Loki只觉得脑中嗡嗡作响，等他回过神来，他发现自己泪流满面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor・Loki应激被害妄想・Odinson


	7. Chapter 1 重逢-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】Thor和Loki的关系再次陷入僵局，误会不断加深......

Loki又恢复到了窝在那间小屋子里的状态，但是比起之前他可以将大段大段的时间花在研究图纸和看书上，现在总是不自觉地陷入放空的状态，等他回过神来却发现手中的书还停在翻开的那一页。Loki扔掉书，将脸整个埋在双膝之间，一直等到送餐的人来了才起身去拿餐盘，吃了两口又还回去了。

不过这种状态也就持续了两三天，之后他又恢复了精神，继续埋头研究那些复杂的航海图。他刻意地忽略某些情绪在自己的心口留下了伤痕，假装自己并不在乎它们，而他一直未抽空整理的航海资料和日记给了他这个机会。Loki把所有醒着的时间都都用在了上面，由于太专注，他甚至只能靠送进来的食物和缝隙中的光亮来判断时间。

不过，这一天有些不同，早上迟迟没有人来送早饭，屋子外奔跑的脚步声也越来越多，甚至听上去海盗们正在喊着什么口号。Loki倒也没有在意，海盗们在干什么他一点都不关心，直到突然一声巨响，引起了剧烈的摇晃，房间里的东西被甩得乱七八糟，Loki直接被从床上被甩了下来。

难道是暴风雨？可是从缝隙漏进来的阳光却证明天气好得很。就在Loki犹豫着要不要装作什么都没发生的时候，门被重重地打开了。

Thor气喘吁吁地站在那里，穿着银色的盔甲，身后披着血红色的披风，手上还拿着一把和海盗旗上一模一样的短柄锤子。

“过来！”

Thor看上去比平常更带了一分杀气，Loki往后又退了退。这是要干什么？刚才难道是因为要往船上架木板所以才会有这么大的响动？Loki更害怕了，他尽力缩到了房间的角落，紧紧扒着身后的墙。

“啧，快点！”Thor注意到Loki的眼神中明显带着抗拒和害怕，绿眸闪烁不定，他想知道Loki怎么了，但是现在自己可没那么多时间等他。他冲上前去拽住Loki的手腕就往外拖。

“Thor，别这样，别这样，放过我！”Loki不停地想从Thor的钳制中抽回自己的手，剩余的那只手想要不停地抓住所有能够到的东西，但是这些反抗都只是徒劳，Loki被拽出了房间。

被拉出房间的那一刻，Loki愣住了，外面是一副完全无法想象的光景。

Loki目光所及已经是一片硝烟的战场，Thor的船队一条线排开，所有船上的炮口都被打开，大炮都朝着同一个方向。Loki往大炮的方向看去，有四艘船正逼近这边。

海军？不是……那四艘船通体黑色，破旧的黑色船帆飘舞着，就像是从赫尔海姆驶来的幽灵船一样。这四艘船上的所有大炮也已准备就绪，都瞄准着这边Thor的船队。

Loki看不清那些在甲板上奔跑的人影，但是他看清了桅杆上飘扬的海盗旗，那是一个看上去面部扭曲的人，但是Loki知道这是什么，这代表了瓦特阿尔海姆的暗之精灵。他们是光之精灵的黑暗面，丑陋而邪恶，同时身体素质又极好，简直天生就是为海盗所生的种族。

精灵的船明明还没有进入射程范围内，但是他们的炮火已经向Thor的舰队袭来，炮弹落在了船只不远处，溅起的水花打湿了甲板。

Thor把Loki拖到了甲板上：“你待在那间屋子里太危险了，这里空旷一点，你比较安全。”

所以Thor并不希望他死？这些话差点让Loki原谅他，只是还没等他们能说的更多，那四艘海盗船已经驶入了射程范围，一个炮弹直接炸在了两人不远处的扶手上。Loki看清了站在对方主船船头的人，如同被凿开的化石一般的面庞，只有冰冷的眼睛才能看出这是活着的某种生物。Loki猜这人是他们的头，因为就算是这样都已经是船上最好看的一个了。

看上去人数比Thor这边要少不少，但是精灵棘手的地方就在于他们带着魔力能够控制身边的物体，还能凝结出暗黑色的飞弹和尖韧。四艘船一靠近，Thor这边就搭起了木板和绳索，一群群海盗冲向对面的船。

Loki手上被塞进了一样冰冷的东西，他往手上一看，是一管长柄火枪。他看看这把枪，又看看Thor。

“拿着，保护好你自己。”

Thor握紧了手上的短柄锤，踩着木板冲向了对方。

保护好你自己？保护好…自己？

“这不是那个小书呆子Loki吗？在这里一个人干什么？”

6岁的Loki刚刚抱着一摞书从图书馆跑出来就撞到了小镇上最有希望获得阿斯加德勇士的曼尔和他的跟班，书本散落在了一地。

Loki本就比普通的阿斯加德孩子长的瘦小，他抬头看着健壮的男人们咬紧了牙关。

“说话呀！不知道从哪里飘来的怪胎，一定也是因为太弱了才被丢弃的。”

Loki握紧了拳头，红着眼抬起头：“至少我的亲生父母记得给我留下了脑子，而你的可能漏在了你妈妈的肚子里。”Loki笑着指了指曼尔。

“你说什么？！”

Loki冲上前，咬住曼尔的手臂，凭借着小巧的身型从他们缝隙中溜了出来，他尽全力跑回家，可是六岁孩子的脚程根本抵不上几个青壮年的步子，他们很快又堵住了他。

这次他们直接把他举了起来，压在墙上。

“你还妄想能够从我们手里逃脱？”

Loki被重重地摔在了地上，他知道如果不马上逃走会有多惨，但是他全身都痛得根本爬不起来。他努力忍住泪水，倔强地看下曼尔他们。

“不许你们欺负我的弟弟！”8岁的Thor刚从比武场回来，却看到Loki被这群流氓围在当中。全身脏兮兮的，看上去还有几处擦伤。平时即使只是被树枝刮到都要让他心疼半天的弟弟，居然被一群陌生人欺负了，这让他分外恼火。

“Hi，Thor，我们没有欺负Loki，只是在教育他怎么做一个正真的阿斯加德人。是不是，Loki？”曼尔准备踩上Loki的腿，他不觉得Thor出来可以阻止他们的乐趣。

“来比试吧！曼尔！”Thor拿出在比武场上练习使用的佩剑。

“哈？！就凭…你？”曼尔在看到Thor的眼神时，犹豫了一下，那双眼睛中燃烧着不属于孩子的火焰，那是愤怒和必胜的决心。但是仅凭这些怎么可能赢得了自己这个候补勇士，他拔出剑：“是你要比的，丢了性命我可不管。”

“曼尔，这样不太好吧…”看曼尔要和一个8岁的孩子动真格，身边的小跟班开始担心真的闹出人命。

“Brother……”Loki看到不同于以往的哥哥站在那里，像是真正要把眼前的对手从这个世界上抹杀掉一样。他想要喊住Thor，但是那股杀气让声音卡在了喉咙口。

Thor和曼尔同时冲向了对方，但是Thor一个闪身，从曼尔的两腿间滑了过去，他的动作非常快，还没等曼尔来得及转身，Thor直接踩着曼尔的胯攀上了他的背，把剑卡在了曼尔的喉咙上。

这一切发生得太快了，只是几分钟曼尔就败下阵来，他不可思议地看了一眼Thor后慌忙能带着其他人羞愤地离开了。

“Loki！没事吧！”Thor才管不上那几个流氓，他赶快跑到Loki身边，为他拍掉身上的沙土。

放松下来的Loki却大哭起来，羞辱、害怕和担心对于六岁的孩子实在太多了。

Thor抱紧了Loki：“我会保护你的，我会永远保护你的！”

我会…保护你的…

有什么东西溅在了身上，红色的，温热的…

“你傻站在这里干什么？用你手上的枪啊？！”

Loki回过神来，发现自己面前躺着一具无头的尸体，而自己被溅了一身的血。

他整个呆住了，抬起眼看着同样满身是血的Fandral，又看了看自己受伤的火枪。

“我…我不知道怎么用…”Loki说的是实话，他从来没有摸过这样的枪。

“OMG…你知不知道刚才他的刀到就在这里，就在这里！”Fandral指了指空中的一个小点，那里离Loki的心脏就只有几公分。Fandral看到这幅场景来不及多想就砍下了刀，现在想想更是吓出一身冷汗。如果不幸发生了，Thor可能真的会因此召唤来传说中的“暴风雷电”。

平时的Loki一定会死活不承认自己这么难堪，但是现在他真的被吓傻了，什么都没反驳。

Fandral叹了口气，用自己手上的长柄斧换下Loki手中的枪：“你拿着这个，如果有敌人接近，毫不犹豫砍他就是了。然后…跟着我，别丢了。”

就在下一瞬间，一颗暴雷在他们身后炸开了，他们迅速往船的另一边移动，虽说黑暗精灵体格强壮，也有很难缠的魔法武器，但是“Thunder Storm”的海盗各个都叫骁勇善战，人数也几乎是精灵的一倍多，一时间很难分出胜负。

空气中弥漫着炸弹、血/腥和精灵魔法特有的味道。Fandral带着Loki尽量躲到了不引人注意的地方。眼看着其他队友在奋战而自己却躲了起来，对于一个阿斯加德战士来说着实太痛苦了，但他知道他必须帮助Thor保护好Loki，这就是他现在的使命。

Loki握紧了手中的斧子，他还不想死，至少不是现在。两个人躲在了两边有遮掩的棚子，就在这时，Fandral注意到了自己的队友被两个黑暗精灵围住了，他需要帮助tadeduiyii，但是他手上的枪射程还有些远，确认周围安全的情况下，他转身告诉Loki：“我去帮一下忙很快回来，你就呆在这里，发生什么事记得喊我。”

Loki刚想点头，却注意到了对面船只上异常的光点，如果Fandral走出掩护，也许会有危险。他犹豫了，Loki向来讨厌Thor的那些朋友，他也可以让Fandral就这么走出去。就在Fandral探出半个身子的时候，Loki伸出了手拉住了他，而黑色的魔法尖韧从他眼前飞过插在了门板上。

Fandral有些意外地看着Loki，道了声谢。

“我只是不想欠你人情。”

又剩下Loki一个人了，他紧紧贴在墙上注意周围，生怕有人发现了他。可是突然他听到一声爆裂的声响，那绝不是炮弹的声音。他发现战斗中的所有人都停了下来，Loki的好奇心让他从掩护中走了出来。然后他看到了…

正飘在海面上空的黑暗精灵和…Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 代表Thor回答为什么没有亲自保护Loki的问题。
> 
> 首先他作为一个船长，他必须负起责任，不可能守在Loki一个人身边，而且他太习惯自己船上的船员都太能打了，他根本没意识到Loki其实一直以来都是个平民不会使用武器。其实他已经把船上最好的给了Loki啦。
> 
> 其实这文叫做所有周围的人都知道这两人关系不简单，只有本人不知道。


	8. Chapter 1 重逢-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】Thor的船队被黑暗精灵海盗袭击，Thor却扔给了Loki一把枪让他独自面对敌人，幸得Fandral保护才脱险。。。

Thor…漂浮在空中？

Loki不敢相信自己的眼睛，甚至掐了掐自己的手背，但是一切都告诉他Thor停留或者说是飞在空中。

这是为什么？阿斯加德人是比常人强壮，但是那只是对于像米德加德大陆上那样纤细的人种来说的，除此之外阿斯加德人没有什么魔力，不可能像华纳海姆或者瓦特阿尔海姆的精灵那样随意飞行。

比飞行更不可思议的是，Thor的手上和手握的锤柄上环绕着闪光的流线，就像是劈落下来的闪电一样，那是什么？是从Thor内在散发出来的还是因为那把锤子？

漂浮在空中的黑暗精灵倒是一点都惊讶。

“看来那些传言是真的，Odinson船长。穿梭于云间，召唤暴雷，劈下闪电。”

Thor却不为所动：“你是谁？为什么要袭击我的船队？”

“我居然忘了按照阿斯加德人的礼节做自我介绍，真是失礼失礼。我是Malekith，在海盗中的悬赏排名不过是百来名开外，我想你不会听过我的名字。不过谁不知道你呢？作为十海盗之一的Thor Odinson，我想你很清楚只要打败你的船队，我就将成为十海盗。”

显然是黑暗精灵的贵族，Loki这么想，他看到的那些讲述瓦特阿尔海姆的故事都说黑暗精灵丑陋又粗暴，更不要说掌握世界语了。

但是这样的威慑对Thor不管用，他笑着握紧了手中的短柄锤。

“的确打败我就可以荣升十海盗之一，但是你也得看看你是不是够得上资格。”包裹着短柄锤和Thor手周围的闪电光线越来越多，云层中传来由远及近的声响。

Loki紧紧握着栏杆看着天空，尽量抑制住身体的颤抖。他看到乌云渐渐在Thor和Malekith的头顶汇集，时不时乌云会带着将落未落得闪电光。

Thor慢慢地挥起短柄锤，指向头顶盘踞的乌云，云层中的雷暴不断汇聚成一束亮光与锤子相连，一霎那间，一束雷电击中了Malekith船上的海盗旗，原本是黑暗精灵脸的地方变成了一个窟窿。

“如果你还要继续的话，下一个变成那样的可不是这么一张破布了。”

“所以‘雷神’的称号只有这点威力？”

Thor没说话，但是更多的闪电落在那些海盗船上，有一些直接点燃了木板，很快烧了起来。

“这样呢？”

Loki看着那个黑暗精灵总觉得事情有些蹊跷，怎么说看到Thor这样单方面优势这么强的敌人都会多少露出些惊恐的神色，但是Malekith却像预料到这一切会发生一样，但是说不上来是为什么，不论是眼前的场景还是漂浮在空中的Thor都太陌生了…

“你可以选择带着你的船只离开，或者所有人葬身火海，只有这一个选择机会，等我再挥下锤子，你和你的手下们就会被燃烧殆尽。”

“哦，这么说你决定放我走？”

“本就无意与你争斗，只要你不继续骚扰我的人，带着你的海盗马上离开的话，我们不会咬着不放。”

Malekith居然就这么对着Thor很夸张地行了一个贵族模样的礼之后飞回了自己的船，掉头走了。

所有的海盗都欢呼雀跃，庆祝他们的“雷神”Thor使用他的神迹“轻而易举”地赶走了这个黑暗精灵，只有Loki默默挤过人群走回了自己那件俘虏该住的屋子。

如果是曾经的他，一定会马上告诉Thor别高兴的太早，那个黑暗精灵看上去并不简单，但是他现在又有什么资格呢，眼前出现了漂浮在空中的Thor的样子，他就像神明一般，而他的海盗团都是他热忱的信徒，只有自己是一个被神明抛弃的异教者。Loki自嘲地笑了，说得好像曾经他就真正融入过Thor的生活一样，在阿斯加德的小镇上，不管他是不是从有记忆开始就生活在那里，他永远都不可能是阿斯加德人。

Loki从箱子里找出件干净的衣服，刚把带有血污的衬衣换下，门就被撞开了。

Thor刚进门就看到了堆在地上的衣服，他心里一紧，直接扯开了Loki刚准备扣上的衣服检查伤口，可是Loki却带着怪异地眼神盯着他，还在他冲上来的那一刻很明显地往后退了一步，这动作让Thor一下子又升起一团心火。

对…又一次，他不知道自己怎么了，一看到Loki就变的烦躁不安，他以为那是一种仇恨，但是现在他觉得也许并不是那么简单…

“你…”

“那些血不是我的，没有死成让你失望了。”

Loki的反驳更是让Thor恼火：“你真是…”话说到一半又停住了，Thor自觉没什么理由因为这样的小事就奚落Loki，他转身直接扣上门冲回了自己的卧室。

Thor的确是在恨着Loki，但的确他也曾希冀过找到Loki后他们的关系能像在阿斯加德彩虹小镇那时候一样，但是两人的关系不仅没有好转却在往最坏的方向发展。

Thor将脸整个迈进了水桶里，直到自己快要不能呼吸才从水里抬起头来。他走到书架子前，将一个被翻倒的相框重新翻了起来。相片已经泛黄褪色了，但是照片里抱着身边黑头发男孩的金发孩子笑的如此灿烂。

因为黑暗精灵的袭击，Thor的船队停下来暂时休整。Loki之后再也没见过Thor，但是他的门又恢复到了不上锁的状态。他可以随意进出，只是他总觉的有什么人在盯着他。Loki本不想遇到Thor或其他人，但是他觉得他该趁此机会摸一下船的结构，以便自己能够随时找机会逃跑。

不久Loki就摸清了船队接下来的方向，Thor准备带着船队停在加勒比海的海盗港口，然后买一搜商船伪装成商人前往美利坚，找寻时间宝石。Loki也基本摸清了船上的构造，事实上只是四桅杆帆船，上下三层结构也很简单，每艘船都有两艘小木船，以便逃生之用。问题所在只是船上的人非常多，想要避开所有人下船几乎是不可能的事。更何况主船以外还有十多艘海盗船跟在后面，不被人察觉地离开简直就是奇迹了。

Loki已经决定放弃现在就逃跑的念头，他准备到了岸边下船的人多了后再考虑，但是事情总是无法像他想象的那样发展。某天晚上，Loki的煤油灯快用完了，他仍然记得上一次晚上出去发生的事，他决定将就着昏暗的灯光把书的最后两页读完。

“砰 砰 砰”木板门被敲响了。

Loki以为自己听错了，随即而来又是三声很重的敲门声。这艘船上有谁会来找他？Loki盯着那扇仅能通过一个人的窄门，从床上一跃而下绕到了床后面。他紧紧抱着手中的书，书角的金属边刺得他手心生疼。

敲门声消失了。

也许是喝酒喝多了找错地方的海盗吧…Loki就着昏暗的灯光摸回了床，等他刚刚重新打开书，“嗙—”的一声，门被推开了。Thor有些不高兴地站在门口。

Loki顿时跳了起来，他觉得他周围都是嗡嗡嗡的声音，让他只想钻进被窝里当作什么都没看到。

因为Loki没有来开门已经足够让Thor烦躁了，一进门又看到Loki惊恐的眼神更是雪上加霜，难道因为自己是海盗就有那么可怕吗？为什么总是这样的眼神？Thor在自己爆发之前重新关上了门，他靠着甲板上的海风让自己恢复理智。这这几天他一直告诉自己和Loki开展平静的对话而不是上来就冷嘲热讽把对话毁了，况且他开始猜测心里那种躁动到底是因为什么。

当他重新打开门的时候Loki仍然盯着门口，但是害怕的表情被隐藏了起来，只是仍能发现他紧紧抱着手中的那本书。

“是什么让高贵的船长在这个时间大驾光临我这个俘虏的破房间？”

Thor没说话只是将手中的煤油灯和Loki桌上的换了换。

“你别告诉我，大名鼎鼎的十海盗就是为了来给我换个灯？”

“以后灯不亮了，你找人给你换一个，这样看书不好。”

“那还真是感谢你的施舍。”

“Loki……”Thor想还是不要回击他比较好，他拿出几张羊皮图纸放到桌上。

“你干什么？”

“我想你知道了我们需要假扮商人进入美利坚的计划。但是我们不熟悉这些，也不清楚从加勒比海前往美利坚要怎么走。我需要你的帮助。”

Loki觉得自己听错了，自己的帮助？不久前不还因为自己不小心听到了他们的秘密而暴跳如雷么？不是还对于自己提出的帮助冷嘲热讽么？

“Thor，你就相信我不会做出什么让你们的计划出问题？”

“你如果敢再次背叛我，你的头颅将不会再和你的身体在一起。”他也觉得自己有些愚蠢，他的人都告诉他Loki一定会背叛他，但是他还是来了。“我的人都会牢牢看着你的。”

“那我能得到什么？”

“没有。你可是俘虏，没有资格谈条件。”

Loki撇撇嘴，既然想要扮成商人，难道不该进行更公平的谈判么？但是显然在这里他得不到什么讲理的机会。

“如果你不愿意那就算了。”

“不…我愿意…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻辣鸡丝之后还会出场~


	9. Chapter 1 重逢-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】
> 
> Loki看见了Thor有了超于常人的能力而感到遥不可及，与此同时Thor渐渐开始察觉自己的内心

Thor警告Loki不要耍花招，事实上Loki也没想要做什么手脚，他矜矜业业地为海盗团重新绘制了测绘图并且制定了详细的路线，列出了商船申请的所有资料，甚至把可以钻空子的地方都完完整整标注了出来，让Thor的朋友们也都找不出任何可疑的地方。

Loki真的没想过从中作梗，他只是想找点他喜欢的事情做做，以及…他想在下船的时候趁机逃走，彻底远离Thor和他的海盗团，除此之外Thor是不是真的要去找时间宝石和他一点关系都没有，对，一点关系都没有！

Thor允许Loki使用自己的房间制作图纸，但是Loki很少去，除非不得不需要宽敞的桌子。他越来越讨厌Thor的态度，有时候像是对自己的讽刺不太在意，有时候却表现得举止怪异，像是在压抑什么一样，还不如一开始对他恶语相向呢…

船终于驶入了加勒比地区，这里是Loki未曾见过的世界，所有的朗姆酒都被一桶桶地摆在路上，不同装扮不同大陆的海盗挤在那里不分昼夜直接拿着木桶灌酒，许多不会在正规港口看到的货物在这里被交易。而更让Loki惊讶的是十海盗的权威，Thor的船队一驶入港口其他小船纷纷让道把最好的港口空了出来，海盗们纷纷大喊着Thor的名字，连阿斯加德勇士大赛都未必有这么隆重。

Loki放弃了一上陆地就逃跑的念头，这里每一个人都会是Thor的眼线，他保证自己不出一个小时就会被抓回来。他跟着Thor和他的那个智囊团去了黑市，这才发现先前的那份申请许可的步骤一点用都没有，只要Thor挥挥手他们的许可证和船就搞定了。看着Thor和自己的队友一路聊得开心，Loki顿时觉得他被孤立在了这个世界之外，只有他不该属于这里。他就像是个他们中间的透明人一样，可能只有逃跑才会让大家留意到他。但是Thor也并不是全然忽略了他，有那么一次Loki注意到了黑市上一张看上去很稀有的航海图，他只是多看了那一会儿，抬头就看到Thor盯着自己，马上收回了眼神，他可不想被Thor无端加上什么罪名。

他们买了艘能容纳二十多个人的小商船，从黑/市里买齐了所有的经商资格证，本以为一切大功告成的时候，Fandral却看看Loki，再看看Thor，提出了一个问题：

“我们穿这样像商人吗？”

所有人都面面相觑，转头看向了Loki。他们猜想该穿成Loki那样而不是自己身上各种颜色拼叠起来的破布，而能搞定商船资格的海盗却在这个时候犯了难，在服装店一阵捣鼓，Loki为每个人都选择了最适合的着装，他把一条长款西装和白色褶皱领的衬衫以及一个蓝色领结扔给Thor后，却发现Thor就拿着衣服这样看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你帮我换，我不会。”

？！！Loki觉得Thor在耍他，作为牧师的儿子Thor小时候也不是没穿过这样正式的装扮，现在却在要求Loki帮他穿衣服。

“我真的不会。小时候不也都是母亲帮我穿的么？”Loki的难以置信过于露骨，让Thor也不自主地为自己辩解起来。

这场景诡异极了，两个大男人挤在破旧的服装店一角，其中一个在为另一个扣上衬衫的扣子。

一定是这店太拥挤了才让Loki觉得自己脸上一阵阵地热，他的手指划过Thor的胸膛，半天都没扣上胸口那粒扣子。雨夜的甲板、横冲直撞的男人的剪影突然从记忆深处翻滚着出现在Loki的眼前，他惊觉自己的身体如此清晰地记得那天的感觉，他咬紧下唇让疼痛赶走这段回忆。

“你为什么喜欢穿这么复杂的衣服？真是浪费时间。”

Thor没有察觉到什么，他自然地以为Loki会这么磨磨蹭蹭是因为衣服就是这么难穿。

Loki把头埋地更低了，生怕Thor发现他的异常，什么时候他的伪装能力变得这么差了，甚至经不起近距离的接触。

好不容易折腾完了，Loki觉得自己像是被煮过一样滚烫，他迅速退回了安全距离，双眼却被Thor的打扮给锁死了。Loki不得不承认，Thor只需要换一身衣服，就仍然如同彩虹小镇夏日阳光一样耀眼，大剌剌地刺进他的心里。

“你盯着看什么？很奇怪吗？”

“船长！看上去很是风度翩翩啊！”

“不如我们直接改做商人赚一笔吧！”

Thor的那些朋友也换好了衣服，纷纷挤过来调侃他，Loki趁机躲得远远的，不让任何人有机会发现他的心思。

终于连衣服都整理妥当后，他们在港口上登上了那艘小商船，虽然大小上和Thor的海盗船不能比，但是商船就是商船，比海盗船舒适了不少。即使Loki被扔到了甲板下的房间，他也仍然心满意足地蜷进了被窝，一天的奔波让他很快坠入了梦境。

Thor却睡得不怎么好，不知为什么Loki贴着他为他换衣服的样子和他怪异的眼神总是让他睡不着，他大喊着：

“Loki！你别太过分了！”把枕头丢了出去，换来的只是海浪声和必须下床去捡回枕头的现实。

他们的船沿着加勒比海的海岸线驶入了内河，因需要补充物资和采购一些充当商船的货物而在靠近美利坚的小国家停了下来。

Loki自己都没想到如此幸运，因为Thor和他的朋友在和真正的商人谈判时出了些问题，需要Loki帮忙交涉。

商人上上下下打量了Loki一番，又听了不少Loki的甜言蜜语后，同意再对货物进行商议，条件是Loki一个人来。

“不行！”听到这个Thor大声反对。

Loki的白眼都要翻到后脑勺去了，这商人贩卖的可是最容易打开美利坚大门的烟草，烟草税又特别高，只要再塞点好处，美利坚的官员们根本不会来追查身份，为什么要因为这个商人的货物渠道不明就刁难他，你到底是海盗还是海/军？

“我们船长出身富贵，这是他的第一次做生意，难免心高气傲，你千万不要介意。”

“那就算了，你找别人吧！”

“等等，船长，你找人在下面等我总行了吧？！”Loki示意商人等一等，他把Thor扯到一边：“并不是谁都愿意和一片白纸的商人交易的，而且多找一个商人就多一分暴露的风险。”

Thor琢磨着Loki这句话到底有几分是真的，最后因为他也找不出更好的对策而放弃了。

“在下面等你，你最好快点解决。”

两天后，Loki准时赴约，他昨晚默默将需要带走的东西藏在了衬衣里，只是一些通用货币和设计图纸，那些根本无法贴身携带的书籍只能忍痛割爱放弃了。

Thor执意要亲自等在下面，Loki懒得去说服他，毕竟就是今天，这短短和Thor分开的几个小时里，Loki要找机会离开Thor和他的海盗团，永远的离开这个人。

“这样我们的协议就达成了，等着你明天交货。”两人的酒杯碰在一起，双方都在契约书上签下了字。

“Loki，看上去你那个船长不怎么会做生意啊，你跟着他太浪费了，不如到我这里来吧。”

“谢谢你先生，其实…这也是我困扰的地方。”

“怎么了？”

“事实上…在我的家乡，有一个我深爱的女子，我们从小就在一起并且定下了婚约，我真的很想马上回去娶她，见不到她的每一天对我来说都是煎熬。只是…只是，我好几次和船长提起这事都被他毫不留情地拒绝了。哎，我也很想协助我们船长，但是…哎…”

Loki的一番话让坐在对面的商人热泪盈眶，九大陆最优秀的演员都没法像Loki一样演技这么好。

“怪不得他还要特地跟着你！Loki，我来帮你！不能让你的爱情因为那个大个子就毁了！”

“这不行，不能连累到你，先生。”鱼儿精准地上钩了。

“你等会儿从后门走，我会等个半小时再假装你去洗手间却不见了。到时候他也不至于赖在我头上，总之我有办法。对了，这是一些小钱，作为你回家的路费。”

“先生，我该怎么报答你？！”

“你带着你的妻子来我这里为我做事就最好不过了，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“当然当然。不过还请你继续和我的船长完成这笔交易，他也许鲁莽冲动了点，但是人不坏。”

“只要不是他气得毁约，我很愿意和他合作。”

Loki从后门离开了商人的家，他绕过几栋房子，躲在墙后回头看，正好能看到站在商人家门口的Thor。Loki忍不住多看了几眼，就像7年前离家的那天一样。我们注定分道扬镳，但是我仍然想在日后的每一天想起你的样子都清晰如真正的你。

“永别了，我曾经的兄弟。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor：你有没有问过我的感受？！
> 
> 到底Loki能够逃走多久呢，欲知后事详情请听下回分解~


	10. Chapter 1 重逢-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】
> 
> Loki趁着和商人交易，从Thor的监视下逃跑了。。。。。

Loki在小酒馆辗转反侧了一晚，生怕Thor追上他，但是什么都没有发生。这里不是加勒比海，海盗无法在这里亮明身份，自如行动。Loki准备迅速去打听一些消息，如果能打听他所在的商船队是最好的，没有的话购置一些随身物品就出发前往那些大型港口，他相信凭借他的才智和能力到哪里都可以重新再来。

他去商船工会联盟打听了一下，并没有任何消息。等他从商船工会联盟走出来的时候已经过了中午，他从路过的服装店里买了件带兜帽的披风，准备找个不起眼的小餐馆坐下吃一顿。  
Loki还没来得及找到一家餐厅，有两个壮硕的男人堵在了他的前面。

“请让一让…”Loki抬起头，看到了两个男人身上的肩章和男人们的衣着。白色底深蓝色的条纹，肩章上有一些三角和一只海鸥，这是海/军的标记！

“我们知道你是从‘Thunder storm‘上下来的，我们现在怀疑你是他们一伙的，有权以海盗罪的嫌疑逮捕你。”

“什么？”Loki还没来得及辩驳一句就被铐上了手铐塞进了警车。

“长官…”

“有什么等到问询的时候再说吧！”

Loki低下头看着双手间黑色的锁链，他感觉自己的双手冰凉，甚至感觉不到手腕上冰冷的镣铐。Loki其实是个胆小的人，即使他为了达成利益有一万个诡计，他也会保证万无一失的前提下实行，他从未想过会被海/军盯上，更未想过是因为一个莫须有的罪名。

Loki被带进了一间审讯室，一个左眼带着眼罩的人坐在桌前用食指敲着桌子，冷冰冰地看着被推进来的他。

“坐下，你的名字。”

“Loki Gafria” 这种时候Odinson一定不是什么受欢迎的姓氏。

“所以你是‘Thunder Storm‘上的海盗？”这个男人上上下下打量着Loki，仿佛想要推测出Loki在海盗团中的地位。

“不是的，先生…”

“坐下！”身边的警卫将激动地站起来的Loki按回了位子。

“我是被他们抓到船上的，他们把我当成他们的俘虏！”Loki的语速飞快，生怕自己没机会自证清白：“我本是商船的测绘师和医生，长官你们可以去查，是克劳德船长的船，你们可以联系他，他会很高兴我回去的。”

独眼男人打量了一下，仿佛在心中颠了颠这句话的可靠性。

“我会去确认的。”他把loki一个人留在了审讯室内离开了房间。海/军一离开，Loki就整个瘫软在椅子上。他没想到这么倒霉，会因为Thor被海军盯上，这么看来Thor Odinson简直就是他的扫把星。

不久后那个独眼的海军回来，脸上的表情看不出调查结果：“我们调查过了，两个月前克劳德在海上去世了，船员下船就瓜分了所有的东西，现在已经没有这艘船了。”

“我就是那时候被抓走的！如果你们去调取这艘商船的交易记录，会发现很多是我签名的！”

这个黑人海军眯起了眼，他继续用手敲着桌板，Loki觉得仿佛经历了最漫长的暴风雨一般，终于敲打桌子的声音消失了。

“其实我们有一个很简单的办法来证明你的清白。你现在告诉我们Thor Odinson和他那群海盗的藏身之处，就可以证明你是无辜的，我们会把你看作是配合调查的平民释放。”

“什么？”Loki没有想到是这样的交易，他没有想过陷害Thor和他的海盗团，他只是想全身而退，安然地去做他的小测绘师，耍一些花招再成为商船船长，他从来没想过要向军方告密。

“如果真如你所说是他们抓了你，又带着你来到这里，想必是想要依靠你测绘师的身份，那你肯定清楚他们在计划什么。Thor Odinson可不会平白无故深入大陆，我们需要尽快逮捕他。”

“你们既然能抓到我，应该可以很轻易知道他在哪里！”

“昨天你离开后，我们把Thor Odinson跟丢了，所以你现在才会在这里，否则你这样的小喽啰真的犯不上我操心。”

“我不知道他们的计划…只知道他们…只知道他们…要去一个地方…”

“去哪里？”

“我不知道，他们让我画了很多图，可能是美国的纽约，也可能是伦敦或者巴黎，或者是东方的一些国家…”Loki尽量表现地如他所说的那样一无所知，他努力营造出一副害怕和无知的样子，想让眼前的黑人长官信服。

“那你知道他们现在在哪里落脚？”

“他们可能已经走了…”

“这不用你操心，直接告诉我他们的船在那里就可以了。”

Loki犹豫了，他不想让Thor陷于危险，但是自己不可能选择什么也不说，海军也绝不会轻易接受一个假情报。

“好了，时间到了，Gafria先生，你的犹豫做实了你就是Thor Odinson海盗团的一员，你将以海盗罪被逮捕并在这里被处刑。”独眼的男子准备结束对话起身离开。

“不！Thor Odinson就在商船的港口，他们有一艘小商船，他们…就在那里…” 

海军长官很满意这个答案，只是下一刻他仍然挥了挥手，让人把Loki押下去，Loki惊慌地想要挣脱：“我已经说了我所知道的一切！相信我长官！”

“我们会验证的，到时候会放了你，小鹿仔。”

Loki被扔进了与其他人共用的牢房，但是即便是简陋肮脏的环境和对他吹口哨的其他人也没能让他分心，他在想Thor，7年前他姑且只能算是一个以牙还牙的小人，现在的他已经变成了一个彻头彻尾背叛兄长的罪人了。Loki食指交叉，他安慰自己Thor有那样的神力绝不会输给大陆海/军。

就在同时，Thor在自己船上的小房间里像疯了一样来回踱步，他居然会相信Loki伪装出来的真诚，就这样再一次让小骗子跑了。他居然又一次！就在他的眼皮子底下！他到底是有什么不满让他接二连三从他身边逃脱，Thor用拳头砸向写字桌，留下了一个缺口。

“船长！不好了！有一群海/军往这边来了！估摸着有上百人！”

Thor冲到甲板上，真地看到下面挤满了端着枪穿着白色制服的海/军。

“是Loki！肯定是他向海军告发了我们！”Sif大喊着准备举起枪，却被Thor拦下了。

Thor举起锤子想要像往常一样将电流汇集到手上，但是没有，什么都没有。

“Thor你怎么了，快使用你的神迹！”

Thor又再次用力，但是什么都没有发生，从他获得神力以来这是第一次它失灵了。

“Thor Odinson，不用白费力气了。你的神力短时间内不会恢复了，还是说你没有这神力就什么都做不了？”

“你是谁？！”Thor应声向下看去，一个黑人海军站在那里，他和自己一样带着独眼眼罩，制服搭在身上，看他的肩章和周边海军的态度可以确信地位不低。

“Thor Odinson，我和十海盗的大部分人打过交道，这只眼睛也作为礼物送给了其中某一位，曾经有两个十海盗之一的还是我亲自送上处刑台的，Thor Odinson，让我来看看你的实力。”

Thor很快镇定了下来，他不需要神力的帮助，Thor是因为是Thor Odinson才登上了十海盗的位子，他拿起铁锤向军/队冲去。

阿斯加德人的体力比米德加德人要好得多，按照Thor的能耐本可以一个人对付十几个人没有问题，但是海军这边的火力十分密集，加上Thor和他的人并没有带什么武器在身边。Thor自己还算是勉强能应付过来，但是他一转身发现自己的团员都已经被军队围住。

那个海军长官灵活地边躲闪着Thor挥来的锤子，边劝Thor放弃抵抗：

“你看看，Thor，你的海盗团就快被抓了，不如你现在放弃抵抗，我们就不会追究你那些小喽啰。”

Thor一斧子劈下去，没想到黑人长官灵活地躲开了。

“他们不是喽啰，他们是我重要的伙伴！”

“那你重要的伙伴身陷险境，你不救他们么？”

Thor犹豫了，Fandral浑身是血，Volstagg好像受伤了，最能打的Sif和Valkyrja还在想方设法突破重围，但是苦于手上只剩简陋的短枪和匕首，也渐渐失去了优势。

Thor回过头看着这个长官，他举起手放下了锤子：“停手，我可以和你们走。”

黑人长官向所有人示意，打斗在顷刻间停了下来，几个海/军冲上前去用巨大的铁锁铐住了Thor。

“不！！！！”

“Thor！我们会救你的！！！”海盗团所有人都想要冲上去营救Thor，但是被人墙围的死死的，Thor回过头和他们摇了摇头，跟着海军走了。

Loki不理会牢房内其他人的搭话，看着天窗上的光亮，期待又害怕有人来推开这扇牢门。牢房的楼梯上传来叮叮当当的锁链声，有人被带了下来押进了和Loki牢房方向相反的重刑犯牢房。

又是哪个倒霉蛋……这么想着有个狱卒居然打开了门，另外两人纷纷围上去讨好他。

“你，可以走了！”狱卒指着Loki。

“我？”Loki一时没有反应过来，看着狱卒指了指自己。

“快点快点，别磨磨蹭蹭！”Loki被带出牢房解开了镣铐，直接被推到了街上。Loki眯起眼，今天的阳光灿烂地让人讨厌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor：我要成为海贼王（走错片场）


End file.
